


про грозу и ублюдков

by evil_thing



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, filthy language, многомата, у хирумы пистолет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: «Да ёбаный насрать» – думает Хабашира
Relationships: Habashira Rui/Hiruma Youichi
Kudos: 5





	про грозу и ублюдков

**Author's Note:**

> ещё немного старья с фикбука

– Свой, блять, байк заведи и катайся, пока башку свою тупую не расшибёшь.

С «тупой башкой» Хабашира, конечно, горячится – Хирума какой угодно, но точно не тупой. Но уж слишком забодало подрабатывать таксистом. Он снимает шлем, вешает его на руль, и аккуратно прислоняет байк к кирпичной опоре моста. Судя по тому, что Хирума продолжает сидеть на корточках, пялясь на реку, прямо сейчас они никуда не поедут.

– Так как насчёт объяснить, зачем я гнал сюда из соседнего района?

– Торопишься куда-то?

Хабашира не торопится, но другим об этом знать совершенно незачем. Тем более таким, как Хирума. Хотя, если бы это имело значение, Хирума, вероятнее всего, был бы в курсе, так что в вопросе может быть подвох. Себя Хабашира тоже тупым не считает, но разобраться, как варит эта дьявольская башка, ему точно не под силу. Он хмурится несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, что лучше ответить, и в итоге просто злобно фыркает.

– Ну вот и хватит гундеть тогда, – Хирума всё ещё разговаривает с ним через плечо, не оглядываясь, – заткнись и иди сюда.

Белые шмотки наверняка изгваздаются, но Хабашира плюёт на это, присаживаясь рядом с Хирумой на бетонный парапет. Тот так ни хрена и не объясняет, даже не смотрит, что бесит и нервирует одновременно. Пытаясь проследить за его взглядом, угадать, какого же чёрта происходит, Хабашира видит только воду, воду и ещё раз грёбаную воду. Мелкий дождь, под которым он добирался сюда, понемногу усиливается, и Хабашире становится зябко во влажной одежде. Он не любит ездить в дождь, и было бы неплохо свалить отсюда, пока не ливануло всерьёз. Но торопить Хируму может быть себе дороже. Под мостом не так мокро, но порывы ветра всё равно достают. Хабашира ёжится, бросает взгляд на Хируму, на реку, на другой берег, снова на Хируму, прикусывает язык и раздражается всё больше. Его бесит не понимать и нервирует компания. Он кладёт локти на колени и сцепляет пальцы между собой, чтобы не дрожали от холода.

– Ты меня видами позвал любоваться?

Раскат грома застаёт Хабаширу врасплох, заставляя вздрогнуть и проглотить конец фразы.   
Хирума, наконец, оборачивается к нему и вот лучше бы не. Потому что вспышка молнии делает его жуткую рожу пугающей ещё больше, чем обычно, а очередной чёртов раскат грома добавляет спецэффектов.

– Тебе бы, кстати, не помешало, уродливая ящерица.

– Ты меня ещё жизни поучи, ублюдок, – скрипит зубами Хабашира.

Сраная срань. Угораздило же застрять под мостом с этим маньяком, да ещё и в грёбаную грозу, когда и не денешься никуда толком. Дождь лупит по воде сильнее, поверхность реки, там где её не закрывает мост, покрывается пузырями, а кожа Хабаширы – мурашками. Его откровенно потряхивает от холода.

– Расслабься и перестанет трясти, – советует Хирума.

Всё-то он знает, умник хренов. И даже то, что рядом с ним нормальный человек расслабиться в принципе не в состоянии, тоже наверняка предполагает. Но Хабашира всё-таки прикрывает глаза и пытается хотя бы дышать глубже и ровнее, напрягая мышцы корпуса, плеч, рук, гася дрожь. Получается не быстро, но хоть как-то. Мешает назойливая мысль, что если Хирума сейчас что-нибудь сделает или ляпнет, он заорёт и вышвырнет его в реку. Плюнув, Хабашира открывает глаза и встречается с внимательным взглядом.

– Закончил? Я боялся, что ты своими ручонками руль не удержишь.

– Да я в любом состоянии могу вести! – вскидывается Хабашира. – Не недооценивай меня.

– Да-да-да, бла-бла, – Хирума поднимается на ноги и идёт к байку, – ну поехали тогда уже.

– Я тебе не таксист, – бурчит Хабашира, буравя его взглядом.

– Ага.

– И моё рабство закончилось давным-давно.

– Да-да, я в курсе, сам тебя освободил.

– Так какого хрена ты меня дёргаешь постоянно? – Хабашира надевает шлем и тычет вторым Хируме в живот.

– Потому что ты приезжаешь.

Хабашира от злости прикусывает щёку и заводит байк только со второго раза. 

По адресу, названному Хирумой, находится какой-то вшивый мотель, и это вгоняет Хабаширу в очередной ступор. Варианты, зачем они сюда приехали, дробятся и множатся в его голове.

– Надеюсь, у тебя и правда не было планов на вечер, – заявляет Хирума, выходя из двери регистрации и крутя на пальце ключ от комнаты. Это отметает довольно солидную часть версий, но не делает оставшиеся более просчитываемыми или приятными. На улице уже достаточно темно, дождь хреначит, не переставая, и Хабашира, в принципе, рад оказаться в сухой и тёплой комнате, пусть и размером меньше, чем его гараж. Хирума роется в комоде, швыряет ему в голову полотенце и отправляет в душ прогреться, потому что «сопливая ящерица – слишком убогое зрелище».   
Ванная уж совсем крошечная – метр на метр, вся в ржавых потёках, на стенах мутная потрескавшаяся плитка. Но и Зокугаку не пятизвёздочный отель, а Хабашира не привередлив, пока вода действительно горячая и хотя бы относительно чистая.  
Он пропускает щелчок двери, но не слишком удивляется, когда его поясницы касаются холодные пальцы.

– Двигайся давай, блин, – Хирума сама любезность, – пришлось постараться, чтобы выбить из ублюдков действительно чистые простыни. 

Хабашира в курсе, что в таких захудалых местечках горячей воды обычно не много, а грёбаный демон всё-таки обычный старшеклассник из костей и мяса и тоже хочет в душ. Но ему снова дофига нервно и некомфортно.

– Да подвинься ты, – Хирума оттесняет его от струй воды и Хабашира дёргается, прижимаясь лопатками к холодному липкому кафелю. Ощущения довольно-таки гадкие.

Он едва успевает перехватить летящую прямо в лицо мочалку.

– Спину потри, – Хирума приглушает воду и поводит плечами. 

Под футбольной защитой обычно не видно, но оказывается, что этот парень, для своих не слишком внушительных размеров, хорошо сложен. У него небольшая грудная клетка, но плечи широкие и накаченные, а руки жилистые и видно, что сильные. Сам Хабашира крупнее по всем параметрам, да и сильнее наверняка. Он потихоньку расслабляется и входит во вкус, натирая Хируму до красных пятен и, не сдержав любопытства, заглядывает ему через плечо, чтобы оценить того уж точно по всем параметрам. Пенис Хирумы размерами превосходит ожидания. Хотя, вероятно, дело в том, что он стоит во всю свою красу, ласкаемый пальцами своего хозяина.  
Хабашира только охает, когда ему на загривок опускается рука, а возле уха раздаётся приглушённый голос:

– Любопытство не порок, но наказуемо. Хочешь помочь мне ещё и с этим, ящерица?

Сидя на постели с полотенцем на мокрой голове, Хабашира никак не может отойти от того, что только что дрочил в душе Хируме Йоичи. Дрочил в полном ахуе, но всё-таки старательно и со знанием дела, пока тот, откинув голову, постанывал и кусал острыми зубами Хабаширу за мочку уха. А ещё тёрся о него ягодицами и крепко держал за загривок, не давая никакой свободы. Кончив, Хирума выставил его из ванной в одном полотенце и всё с тем же выражением офигения на лице. И как бы Хабашира не то чтобы против, он очень даже би, но какого хрена вообще.  
Хирума появляется внезапно, с улыбкой как у твари из преисподней, мокрый и горячий. Он преодолевает комнату в два шага и, не снижая темпа, лезет к Хабашире на колени.

– Ты, блять, что удумал, урод тупой, – хрипит тот, пока его тянут за волосы, заставляя подставиться.

– Вот только идиотом не притворяйся, – Хирума облизывает его шею и снова кусает за ухо, на этот раз действительно больно.

Он ёрзает на коленях, прижимаясь теснее, оставляет на Хабашире несколько синяков и снова говорит своим жутким голосом:

– Я же знаю, что у тебя стоит, грёбаная ящерица. 

– Сука, – хрипит тот, упираясь ладонями позади себя, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

– И твой грязный длинный язык тоже должен быть хорош в деле.

Целуется Хирума как дьявол – агрессивно, напористо, высасывая душу. Хабашира знает, что и правда хорош в этом, но у него почти голова кружится, когда Хирума наконец отстраняется.

– Ты можешь нормально объяснить, чего хочешь, – Хабашира решает осторожничать, потому что правда стоит, но лично ему хочется врезать Хируме по роже (а лучше отметелить до полусмерти) и свалить подобру-поздорову.  
И видимо, что-то такое отражается у него на лице, потому что в подбородок тут же упирается что-то холодное и металлическое.

– Или ты трахаешь меня, – мурлычет дьявол, – или я выебу тебя этим пистолетом.

Хабашире бы хотелось, чтобы от таких слов у него бы всё упало, сжалось и втянулось вовнутрь. Но так сложилось, что подобные штуки действуют на него как дудочка на удава.

– Надеюсь, у тебя есть гандон. Потому что заразиться от тебя каким-нибудь дерьмом я точно не хочу.

– Как дерьмо может заразиться дерьмом? – ржёт Хирума, но тянется куда-то в сторону.

Вот для того, чтобы взять презерватив этот ублюдок куда-то тянется. А пистолет он достал без всяких усилий. И это последняя связная мысль, которая мелькает у Хабаширы. 

Он натягивает Хируму на себя без заморочек и намёка на аккуратность. Вот вообще насрать, как он там себя чувствует и что с ним потом будет. Тот жмурится на пару мгновений, на шее дёргается вверх-вниз острый кадык; а потом обжигает Хабаширу взглядом и сам привстаёт на коленях, чтобы насадиться снова, ещё глубже.

– Ссссс-сука, – хрипит Хабашира снова и получает ещё один болезненный укус в плечо.

– Заткнись и трахай, – командует Хирума.

Хабашира сжимает зубы, сжимает пальцы на его бедре, чтобы было удобнее и в надежде тоже наставить синяков, и трахает. Грубо, не сдерживаясь, не заботясь об удовольствии партнёра. Но тому, кажется, именно это по кайфу. Он подскакивает вверх от каждого движения бёдрами и послушно опускается обратно, когда тянут вниз, он стонет в голос, откинув голову назад, наконец перестав буравить Хабаширу своим жутким взглядом. У него в ямке между ключиц собралась лужица то ли воды, то ли пота, и Хабашире до безумия хочется её лизнуть. Он рычит и натягивает Хируму ещё более жёстко, припечатывает его ладонью по лопаткам, размаха пальцев хватает почти на всю спину, нагибает ближе к себе. Тот дёргается и шипит от того, что меняется угол проникновения, но Хабашире всё равно, он смотрит, как вытекают из ямки заветные капли и стремятся вниз по груди. Он ловит их языком – совсем чуть-чуть солёные.  
Хабашира кончает довольно скоро, у него не получается долго держаться в нервной обстановке. Но Хируме, кажется, хватает, он смотрит мутным взглядом и, не меняя позы, всё ещё с членом внутри, додрачивает себе несколькими быстрыми движениями, спуская себе и Хабашире на животы, парой капель попадая ему на лицо.   
Тот только дышит тяжело, вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони и наконец сбрасывает Хируму с себя, опрокидывая его спиной на кровать.

– Никогда не встречал более ёбнутых ублюдков, – говорит Хабашира, вставая и отправляясь в ванную, чтобы избавиться от презерватива и всё-таки умыться.

Когда он возвращается, Хирума уже откатился в сторону, завернулся в простыню и спит или делает вид, что спит. По-хорошему бы надо оставить его здесь и свалить прямо сейчас. Но Хабашира ужасно измотан и боится, что может случайно уснуть прямо за рулём. Он думает, что пожалеет об этом, но кровать достаточно широкая и есть свободная простыня. «Да ёбаный насрать», – думает Хабашира и устраивается на свободной половине, с удовольствием расслабляя уставшие мышцы.

Он просыпается от бьющего в глаза солнца и не сразу соображает, где находится. Многое проясняет записка от Хирумы на тумбочке.

«Спасибо, что скрасил мои вечер и ночь своей дерьмовой компанией.  
Ты не так уж плох. Вообще, я собирался снять на тебя компроматное видео, но оставлю его для приватных просмотров. А вот фотографии, где ты спишь сладкий и безобидный, как младенец, получились отличными.  
Обещаю, что воспользуюсь ими только в самом крайнем случае.

Йа-ха».

– Вот же пидрила ублюдочный, – фыркает Хабашира и задумчиво чешет голову.

Там, кстати, то ещё гнездо и времени на фирменную укладку потребуется изрядно.  
Его не беспокоит новая доза компромата, этот дьявол всё равно вертит им, как хочет. Достаточно знать, что Хирума никогда не злоупотребит своими возможностями. А в этом Хабашира уверен.


End file.
